Princess Zelda's Birthday (Kitten Zelda)
by TheActionKraken
Summary: Just a silly thing I did a while back. Loosely based off of OoT, if anything specific. Exactly What it Says on the Tin. Link is a cat, Zelda is a cat, everyone is a cat and it is Zelda's birthday and everyone's invited and everything but then Ganondorf tries to ruin it all. What even will happen? (I suppose there isn't anything to do except read to find out... or not!)


AN: A thing I did once and I don't know why. I think I was tired that night. But hey! the first fan fic anything whatever I've ever written, so it's a start?

Zelda was the little princess kitten of the kingdom of Hyrule. It was gonna be her birthday soon and everyone was invited to the castle to celebrate. So invitations were sent out all throughout the kingdom.

The party was only 2 days away and Link wanted to go too. So all the kitties in his village, including him, set off. But after less than a day of travel, Link, being so adventuresome, strayed off the path and got lost! D:

He got kinda sad but then he saw a beautiful green bird who sang a lively song that made him feel brave and courageous. So he set off again with or without the rest of his village. He would meet them at the castle anyways. And maybe even before that!

So on he wandered through the dense forest until he came to a huuuuuuge field. As much as he wanted to run around and play with grass he knew that time was quickly running out! It was sunset almost! He heard monsters and was kinda scared again but then a glowing white cat appeared to him in a vision. She meowed at him to stay strong and remember the bird's song. Also she gave him excellent hunting powers too. Then he fought the monsters all of them one by one all the way until daytime that's how long. And then he realized he could see the Castle Town gate!

Link was overjoyed so he bounded as fast as he could to the gate. And he made it really fast in.

When he got there he saw lots and lots of different cats. Some were big and some were small. Some were dirty and some were clean. Some were nice and some were mean. But they were all different and he was glad for a change.

He saw a young bright orange cat purring her heart out. They meowed at each other and translated from kitty-speak to human-speak they said, "Hi wanna go to the castle together?" "Okay!" So they went together and it was not far away.

The orange kitten was Malon and she came from a ranch. She loved to purr and everyone loved to listen to her purr.

It was just before twilight when they arrived at the castle. They could hear hustle and bustle coming from inside the castle walls. The two kittens were soooo excited and they ran to the front doors to be let in. They showed the guards their invitations and were granted access.

They bounded in and saw every cat and kitten in Hyrule. Link was also elated to be reunited with his fellow villagers! But over at the end of the hall was Princess Zelda herself!

Malon suggested in kitty-speak that they should meet her and Link agreed. So they trotted up to her and bowed low to the princess.

Zelda smiled and purred and everyone was having a great time until... Ganondorf the evil cat arrived!

He wanted nothing more than to ruin Zelda's birthday. He was so evil he barged into the doors without his invitation! Because he didn't have one! (I know I said everyone did but not him cuz he's evil) He was so evil that he wasn't even jealous or angry about not being invited he just wanted to f-ck sh-t up! Just cuz! How evil!

So everyone in the castle was scared and they didn't know what to do! But then Link thought to be brave without birds or glowing cats to remind him and he stood up to the evil Ganondorf. Now, Ganondorf was a biiiig cat. He was black and red and evil and ugly. And he smelled bad. But little Link was unfazed and he jumped at him and fought him! Even though Ganondorf was big, Link was smaller and quicker and dodged a lot of his attacks.

The other cats, especially Zelda, were afraid for Link and they certainly didn't want the princess' magnificent party to be ruined!

The two cats fought fiercely until Ganondorf howled out in pain. He growled and hissed his vengeance at Link and ran away, already planning to ruin Zelda's next party.

Everyone was so happy and they all mewed their thanks at this stranger from a faraway village. The princess showed her gratitude by giving him a sacred pretty green jewel. She also offered that he can visit the castle whenever and he is always welcome! And she was so nice she let his friends come too if they wanted!

Everyone recognized Link as a hero and said that if they ever were attacked by Ganondorf or any other evil then they would send for him. He accepted happily.

But for now Link wanted to go home. He really liked the castle and really enjoyed the party but he mewed his goodbyes and set off with most of the rest of his village to go home.

And this time on the way back home, Link didn't get lost and even at night across the field no monsters appeared. And everyone (except Ganondorf of course) was happy.

:3 THE END :3


End file.
